Main air di pagi hari
by minyak tanah
Summary: Hanya versi lain Debt to bring today yang bercerita tentang aksi Tuan sasuke yang memandikan budak kesayangannya... FemNaru, lime lemon gaje typo bukan komedi apalagi romance jangan tertipu judulnya


**Main Air di pagi Hari**

**Author⑨Prof migas minyak tanah dan gas**

**Pairing⑦Sasufemnaru**

**Peringatan⑥typos,alur berantakan bukan komedi jangan tertawa**

**Gaje lemon and lime**

**Karena keinginan Uzumaki love hyuuga temanku yang kecewa adegan main air sasunaru di skip di fanfic ku yang Debt To Bring today**

**Ok selamat membaca readers**

**Nu teu resep kana Sasufemnaru ulahlah di tempo bisi bejer panon ku fanfic ieu**

**Dilarang keras mengoplos autan dan sofel dalam botol minuman larutan cap kakitiga**

**Ok yang minta siapkan sawerannya yo**

**Demam Koplo melanda dunia dengan joget oplosan meracuni otak manusia**

⑧**minyaktanahoplosan⑨DTBT⑦⅛**

"Tuan jangan tatap aku seperti itu" Ujar Naruto risih karena tubuh polosnya yang tertutupi air bak mandi di tatap intens dengan air liur yang terus menetes dari bibir tuannya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto cepat-cepat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengusap air liurnya yang masih tersisa di bibir serta dagunya.

"Hn, ada masalah kalau aku melihat milikku telanjang di depanku, sah-sah saja bukan?" Sasuke sok dingin kembali setelah selesai mengelap air liurnya.

"Tapi tuan tidak boleh sebegitunya,aku masih punya rasa malu juga aku takut tuan berbuat macam-macam padaku ketahuilah aku masih perawan dan belum ingin melepaskannya sebelum menikah"

"Hn, aku tak menanyakan soal itu,lantas apa yang kau mau ?,kau ingin ku nikahi?"

"Ekhh, bukan maksud ku seperti itu lagi pula aku tidak mau dan tak sudi menikah dengan tuan"

"Ada masalah apa kalau kau ku nikahkan denganku sehingga kau tak mau?"

"Aku takut kelak kita menikah,tuan hanya akan menyiksaku terus menerus saat ini saja aku terus tuan siksa"

"Hn, itu hukuman bukan siksaan lagipula kau melanggar aturanku untuk tidak berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain tapi ku lihat kemarin kau berduaan dengan alien di bangku koridor yang sepi lantas pantaskah engkau ku beri hukuman ? Jelas-jelas berduaan dekat dengan laki-laki lain"

"Tapi tuan a-ku,a-ku~~~~"

Belum sempat Naruto menyudahi perkataannya tiba - tiba tuannya mendekatinya menghirup aroma tubuhnya setelah itu tuannya mengalungkan kedua tangan Naruto yang terikat dilehernya dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Tuan m-mau a-apa? "kata Naruto ketakutan dengan aksi tuannya yang mengalungkan tangannya di leher milik tuannya.

"Hn, kau ketakutan Naruto? Ku rasakan tubuhmu bergetar"

Sasuke yang kini terkalungi kedua tangan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto sehingga wajah gadis di depannya pucat pasi dan berusaha menjauh dari wajah Sasuke yang kian mendekat.

Seakan sudah mendapat tikus dalam perangkap, Sasuke menyeringai ketika wajah Naruto tidak bisa lagi menjauh dari wajahnya karena kedua tangannya yang terikat kini mengalungi lehernya.

Dekat,dekat wajah Sasuke mendekat terus mendekat membuat Naruto kelabakan dan mencoba berontak.

"Tuan Hentikan,kumohon,aghh...aghhh" kata Naruto namun tak di gubris oleh tuannya yang malah kini tengah menjilat leher Naruto.

"Aghhh...aghhhh ..tuan ku-kumohon hentikan " Sekali lagi Naruto memohon tuannya malah tambah berani dengan tangan kiri nya meraba-raba payudara kanan Naruto sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan punggung Naruto supaya lebih dekat dengannya.

Aksi jilat menjilat Sasuke pada leher Naruto kini berubah dengan ciuman-ciuman juga gigitan sehingga membuat Naruto semakin mendesah dan itu membuat tuannya semakin menggila dan bergairah.

Naruto semakin memberontak kakinya yang tidak terikat menendang-nendang dalam air bak mandi akan tetapi sekuat apa ia memberontak tuannya sudah mengunci pergerakannya.

Naruto semakin terdesak, seakan belum puas tuannya itu kini menggigit dan meremas-remas buah dada Naruto yang lumayan besar untuk seukuran remaja pada umumnya setelahnya tangan kiri tuannya itu mengorek-ngorek lubang kewanitaan Naruto yang basah karena terendam dalam air bak mandi yang penuh busah sabun dan bau aroma mint.

"Hentikan tuan, ,aghh...aghhh" desahan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi karena tangan tuannya sudah berani mengorek-ngorek liang kewanitaannya.

Seakan Mangsanya sudah tak berkutik lagi kini bibir sasuke tengah melakukan pemanasan untuk melakukan ciuman pertamannya dengan budaknya itu, bibirnya di sengaja di monyong-monyongkan supaya tidak terjadi keram ketika bibirnya melumat bibir gadis yang membuatnya semakin kehilang jiwanya itu. hingga akhirnya pemanasan nya usai dan tibalah saat permainan yang sesungguhnya yaitu membuat miliknya menjadi utuh sepenuhnya miliknya.

Naruto semakin memberontakan , bibir tuannya mendekati bibirnya semakin dekat semakin dekat dan " duaghhh...braghh" Naruto membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala tuannya sehingga tuannya oleng dan mereka "blurrr" terjerembab ke dalam air bak mandi yang penuh busah.

⑥**minyaktanahoplosan⑨DTBT∅K⑧**

"Sial,sial akhhh, kenapa tidak hilang-hilang, uhhh sakit" Naruto menggosok-gosok buah dadanya dengan sikat cuci untuk menghilangkan bercak -bercak merah dan keungguan di buah dadanya akan tetapi bukannya menghilang malah tambah memerah karena kebodohannya menggunakan sikat cuci yang permukaan kasar.

Sasuke jangan di tanya saat ini ia tak sadarkan diri dan meringkuk di atas kasurnya.

"Sikat sama sekali tak berguna, sial,sial, tuan keterlaluan dasar teme, duh besok bagaimana ya bisa malu aku kalau kelihatan teman-teman baruku dan mereka bisa menganggapku perempuan gampangan atau lebih buruk lainnya. Aku tidak tahan lagi kalau sudah di lecehkan seperti ini, Aku ingin kabur, tapi bagaimana caranya? Tuan selalu mengawasiku bahkan tak ada satu pun pintu dan jendela yang tak di jeruji besi dan di kunci"

Sasuke masih teler tak sadarkan diri di kasurnya yang luas akan tetapi senyuman puas terpampang jelas di wajah datarnya yang seakan sudah populer sebagai pemikat yang ampuh kaum hawa kecuali miliknya tentunya.

Menyikat seakan tak ada gunanya, Naruto berjalan menuju dapur mengambil pisau daging lalu kembali lagi ke kamar tuannya dengan tekad api warisan sang Ayah yang ingin menjadi kepala desa.

Naruto sekarang berdiri di samping kasur tuannya menatap tuannya geram dan setelah itu "citt..citttt" Naruto menusuk dada tuannya dengan pisau itu akan tetapi bukannya tuan nya bersimbah darah dan menjerit malah Narutonya sendiri yang menjerit karena ia salah mengambil pisau yang asli dengan pisau mainan untuk menusuk tuannya.

"APAAAAA DETTEBAYYOOOO "

"Ini bukan pisau asli dasar bodoh,bodoh, bodoh kenapa aku bodoh."

Ok abaikan saja kita beralih pada yang lain yang belum terekspos oleh author yaitu keluarga Uchiha.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Krikkk...krikkkk"

Ok itu juga abaikan karena keluarga uchiha sepertinya tidak ada di tempat.

Baiklah kita kunjungi dulu central park zoo tempat agen rahasia penguin bemarkas dan Komplotan lemur bermukim.

"Kowalski ambilkan cairan pembesarnya!"

"Baiklah skipper "

Mereka pun salah perhitungan dan meledakan central park zoo sehingga warga new york gempar dan Alice bertindak.

⑨Minyaktanahoplosan∅DTBT∅K⑧

"Baiklah Naruto kau sudah siap ?"

"Sudah tuan"

"Bagus, hari ini kita akan kerumah orang tuaku untuk memperkenalkanmu kepada sewajarnya kau mengerti!"

"Aku mengerti"

"Dan soal tadi pagi itu aku tak sengaja dan jangan di pikirkan!"

'Ckkk dasar majikan kurang ajar jelas-jelas itu di sengaja dan lagi minta maaf saja tidak oh tuhan terima kasih keperawananku masih terjaga dari rudal buluk tuanku" Batin Naruto dongkol dengan sikap tuannya sendiri .

"Hn, besok kau jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan alien itu kau tahukan aku tak suka, aku pun punya penawaran bagus untukmu"

"Apa itu tuan? "

"Hn, jika besok kau bisa menjaga diri untuk tidak berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain ku berikan kau kebebasan dari berbagai hukuman selama sebulan dan jalan - jalan ke central park zoo cabang konoha untuk melihat the penguins dan mort beraksi"

"Be-benarkah Tu-tuan kau akan mengajak ku ke sana, ke central park zoo kau tak bohongkan? "

"Hn"

"Terima kasih, terima kasih tuan kau memang majikan terbaik " ucap Naruto bergembira dan tanpa sadar memeluk tuannya sendiri.

Seakan masih dalam keadaan mesum mode on Sasuke lantas mengeratkannya pelukan Naruto dan memegang bibir Naruto dan"cup"" mhufff...mhuffff" Sasuke mencium penuh Nafsu bibir budaknya sehingga Naruto yang mendapat serangan mendadak dari tuannya seakan tidak bisa berkutik dan menghindar karena bibirnya sudah di kunci terlebih dahulu oleh bibir tuannya .akan tatapi aksi mesum Sasuke rupanya tak sempat berlangsung lama karena tanpa terduga selakangannya di tendang dari arah bawah oleh budaknya yang ingin tertebas dari aksi mesum tuannya.

"Awwwww...awwww keperkasaan ku"

Sasuke merintih kesakitan karena tendangan Naruto mengenai telak kejantannya yang mulai tegak sedari tadi .

"Tuan maafkan aku " kata Naruto mengipas-ngipasi selangkangan tuannya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang rupanya masih kesakitan karena tendangannya tadi.

⑨Gaskentutpunbisajadibahanbakar∅

"Tuan apakah selangkangan tuan masih sakit " tanya Naruto sesaat Mobil berlogo kuda jingkrak tuannya melaju menuju kediaman orang tua tuannya sekaligus keluarga yang di hutangi Ayahnya sehingga membuat nya harus menerima Nasib seperti ini.

"Ya" jawab Tuannya jengkel

"Kenapa tuan jawabnya seperti itu hanya Ya bukan Hn"

"Dasar dobe kenapa tadi kau menendang kebanggaanku ?kau tahu sendiri laki-laki bisa mandul kalau burung miliknya di tendang seperti itu."

"Habis tuan sendiri yang memulainya aku kan jadi kalap"

"Lain kali kalau ku cium jangan menolak mengerti!"

"Ekhh tidak bisa begitu 'seenaknya saja tuan pantat bebek ini mengatakan seperti itu' batin Naruto tidak menerima perintah tuannya yang seenaknya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Naruto kau harus melakukan apapun yang kuminta Aku tuanmu kau hanya budakku jadi sewajarnya kau melakukan apapun yang ku mau karena kau milikku" egois Sasuke membuat Naruto ingin menangis.

Ayo kita tinggalkan dulu dua pasangan ini dan beralih ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Fugaku-kun mana Sasuke-kun katanya hari ini ia akan memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada kita tapi sampai sekarang Sasuke belum juga tiba di hadapan kita"

"Tenanglah sayang mungkin sebentar lagi anak kita tiba , akhirnya sekian lama kita menunggu akhirnya ada perempuan yang memikat hati anak kita "

"Ya Fugaku-kun aku sempat khawatir anak kita seorang gay karena kita belum pernah melihatnya bersama wanita mungkin dengan ini kita dapat menimang cucu pertama kita dari Sasuke."

Keluarga Uchiha kini menunggu sang anak tercinta di kediamannya untuk mengetahui siapa gadis beruntung yang mendapatkan hati anaknya yang sedingin es kutub Utara.

"Es krim ...es krim seribuan...es krim...es krim...seribuan" suara klakson mobil berlogo kuda jingkrak terdengar di depan kediaman Uchiha sehingga pasangan Uchiha di dalamnya menengok ke arah halaman depan untuk mengetahui siapa yang akan datang bertamu ke kediaman mereka

"Fugaku-kun itu anak kita sudah tiba, ayo kita sambut mereka di ruang tamu ku harap calon menantuku cantik dan baik hati! Ayo cepat fugaku-kun!"

"Iya sayang dan bilang pada anak kita supaya mengganti suara klakson mobilnya membuat orang tuanya jantungan saja "

"Jangan banyak cincong Fugaku-kun itu tren klakson masa kini Ayo cepat jangan sampai mereka menunggu lama di ruang tamu" perintah Mikoto pada suaminya supaya cepat menemui anak dan yang di kira kekasih anaknya di ruang tamu.

"Iya sayang aku juga penasaran dengan kekasih Sasuke" ucap fugaku lalu menyusul istrinya menuju ruang tamu.

⑦**Miek×ayam×bakso×gorengpatut⑨**

Eits maaf pendek

Di sengaja

Ning urang Sunda hayu Urang Sadayana kokarakan neangan mimbada elmu anu barmanfaat

Ning Urang Sunsa hayu urang sadayana meser gayung pikeun mandi sasarèa di wahangan cibodas

Ning awewe geulis ulah sombong tebang boga bengeut geulis lamun sambayang gè tara sapoè-poè acan

Ni genderewo goreng hayu sadayana ka dokter operasi plastik abeh karasep antik

Nu aru bebekik hayu urang tempel di bumi urang sadayana abeh maling sieuneun ngopet di imah urang kabehan

Jong rumaja sunda ulah wae tawuran eweuh gunana ieuh karunya kolot maraban maneh nyalokeun maneh abeh jadi jalma anu pibanggaeun ku kolot jeung masarakat

Hayu urang Sunda nyieun nagara anyar nagara Republik Pasundan

Boh boled boh endog pihituteun awawewe

Ok semoga harimu menyenangkan

Coroke iwes nu kaeriopo

Akobar mindoro ewu seko

Limo paku rutoh sapier

Kotambara uih jung uih ning

Juri seko atolas

Invite bbm ya 761295E4


End file.
